


Protection in Virescene

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt!Oscar, Hurt/Comfort, Oz will wreck whoever hurt him, Tears, and Oz is pissed, ozpin cares about Oscar and no one can tell me otherwise, ozpin defense squad, panicked!Ozpin, papa Ozpin loves his boy, protective!Ozpin, seriously Ozpin is a spirit on a mission, the boi gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: Oscar takes a blow that leaves him in a such a severe state that he ends up getting the attention of Ozpin, who has been MIA since the day Jinn revealed his secrets, and Oz is more that a little upset.In fact, he's furious.(aka someone has the audacity to hurt his boy and Oz is about to go wreck someone's ass)
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	Protection in Virescene

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this idea is from another prompt I saw from an ask that someone I follow over on Tumblr received, the concept was really compelling so I decided to put it here since it is another oneshot involving my bois Oscar and Ozpin.
> 
> A much short one, but I enjoyed the idea nonetheless.

It all happened so fast, everything happened way _too_ fast but everyone was to preoccupied with fighting to take any notice. Yang and Wiess were fighting several batches of Grimm, Qrow was fighting Raven, Team JRN was helping Ironwood defend innocents while battling Emerald and Mercury. And Ruby, as crazy as she was, had chosen to fight Cinder of all people. Everything seemed to have been going well that was, until an explosion rocked the ground, knocked several others off balance. But even through the dust and debris Oscar was able to see Hazel appear out of no where, charging towards Ruby, who hadn't noticed because she was too preoccupation with her fight against Cinder.

Everything seemed to stop time itself seemed to cease, seemed to go in slow motion. Because he knew from Ozpin's explanation of the man that at just the right angle, at just the right moment, Hazel's attack can break a person's aura and severely injury them all at the same time. And even as strong and as fast as Ruby was, taking a direct hit from both Hazel _and_ Cinder would kill her, within a second. And by the twisted look on Cinder's face, she knew it too.

Then time resumed as his feet moved on their own, he ran forward, his mind thinking of one thing, getting to Ruby, getting there to save her. He was grateful that he inherited Oz's speed because he was able to get there right at the last second, " _Ruby_!" He called out as he jumped the rest of the way forward and pushed Ruby out of range of Cinder and Hazel's attacks, before taking both blows square to his front, sending him flying a crossed the rumble, landing with his face pressed against the dirt.

Time seemed to stand still once again, as a cocoon of pure agony wrapped around his entire frame. He gasped out, no longer able to _breathe_ as his head felt like it was able to split open, body on fire. He cried out upon instinct, but it hardly was any louder then a whimper. What was left of his vision blurred and suddenly he wasn't on the battle field anymore. He was in the place, the part of his head that Oz had locked himself away in, but Oscar being here was different, here he felt broken, even here he felt himself dying. He wished with everything he had left in him that Ozpin would show up, because Oz would know what to do, Ozpin always knew what to do.

Then as if answering his wish, suddenly there was Oz, Oscar felt the warmth of the old man's aura before anything else registered to him and his weakened state.

"Oscar!" For the first time in weeks, even as his hearing faded in and out, Oscar heard Oz's voice.

Then he felt himself being gently lifted, and now Oscar was safely tucked protectively Ozpin's arms. " _Oscar_!" Oscar felt a hand fall against his cheek, he felt that hand guiding him sideways ever so softly, blinking away the haze from his eyes, Oscar was able to see Ozpin's face, and it occurred to him that this was the first time he had ever seen the man's face. " _ **Oscar**!?_"

In his state of delirium, he found himself laughing. "About time you came back." Tears flowed down his face, half from pain and half from happiness. "Missed you."

Multiple motions washed over Oz's face when he said those words.

_Horror_

_Guilt_

_Pain_

Oscar felt a little guilty himself, knowing how scared Oz was, how useless he most likely felt. But right now he was in too much pain to care. "I'm sorry." _Sorry for turning everyone against you, for hurting you, for not trusting you, for everything._ He said this silently, because he didn't have the strength to speak anymore, because he knew that no matter what Ozpin would hear it. He was right, for tears sprung to Oz's eyes and trickled down his face. Body at his limit, his vision blackened entirely and he knew nothing else but darkness.

Meanwhile Oz was an absolute _wreck_.

His heart almost stopped as he could only watch in horror as Oscar slipped away into unconsciousness due to his injuries, and there Oscar in his arms, wracked with hysteria he never felt before, Oz hugged the boy closer to him and cried. He felt an overwhelming sense of _fear_ and _despair_ consume his heart, he knew that Oscar didn't have much time left before he would pass, leaving Ozpin to alone without the boy by his side, he also knew that because of such, there wasn't much he _could_ do, seeing as he did not have the power to heal, Oscar would certainly die—

_No, not again_

_Please_

Then within seconds, he felt a new emotion wash over him; _anger_ , but not just any type of anger, it was the type of anger that was calm that it was scary, where someone was completely in their right mind but simply didn't give a damn. That is what he felt, that is what consumed his heart. 

Giving Oscar one last squeeze, he picked the boy up, and placed him in the door that represented Oz, himself, hoping beyond hope that the energy of his door would sustain Oscar, that would prolong the boy's life just enough once everything was over.

Brushing a matted bang away from Oscar's face, Ozpin then took control over Oscar's body, his eyes snapped open and he shot up like a spinning top as energy seemed to drip off him in thick visible, electrical shock waves that were tinted green in hue. His calm anger to the people that hurt Oscar only heightened once he saw the blood all over his boy's body. Ozpin turned his gaze on Cinder and Hazel only, he pointed his cane at them both, eyes glowing with thunderous, dangerous energy.

"For what you two did to _him_." He gripped _The Long Memory_ in his hands tightly, his voice sounding more distorted then any of them have heard thus far. "Mercy is _not_ something I will grant you."

Alone, without any back up, Ozpin The Wizard charged forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Another shorter story but I make it up with a Protective!Dadpin for the win! :D
> 
> Writing Ozpin as an angry protective dad getting ready to whoop ass for hurting his boy was soooo fun to do, seeing as we've never actually see him loose control before, not even when he fought Hazel did he seem all that angry, he simply looked more focused then angry. This Ozpin though, ohhh boy, he is pissed and not the type of mad that generally happens with people. No, this is the type of mad where a parent is eerily calm along with their voice, where you know someone messed up.
> 
> That is what Oz is and I loved it
> 
> Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


End file.
